Storytelling
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Sain has a story to tell, and Karla is willing to listen. A challenge pairing from COOKIECHEESEMAN.


**The idea for this pairing was originally proposed to Cookiecheeseman by myself as a challenge, if I remember correctly. But Cookie is a busy man, so he suggested I write it.**

 **And here I am. This pairing has always been my challenge to any writer when they ask for pairings. No one ever took it up.**

* * *

 **Storytelling**

"Hyah!" Sain cried as he swung his sword at the white clad woman. She deflected his strike with ease, almost lazily.

Looking back on it, he should have stayed mounted. But that would be unfair to the beautiful damsel!

Said damsel increasingly made it clear that she was not defenseless. Sain should have taken any advantage he could.

"Give up yet?" the black haired woman cocked her head to the side. She didn't even look interested in the fight.

"Never! I shan't give in when I fight in the name of my liege!" Sain proclaimed. He hefted his blade, and charged the woman again.

-X-

Sain groaned while Kent rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you use your horse?"

"I didn't want to put her at a disadvantage," Sain said. He was sprawled out on the ground, too sore from the beating to move.

The red paladin only shook his head. "Then let this be a lesson to you, Sain. Don't judge opponents by their appearances."

"Understood." Sain weakly saluted.

"You're not the only one being beaten by her, though," Kent said.

"Who else?"

"Bartre decided to charge in there and fight her. You know how he is," Kent chuckled. "He's fighting her right now."

"That'll be something to watch," Sain grumbled.

-X-

And indeed it was. Kent helped Sain hobble to somewhere he could observe the fight. Sure enough, the woman whom had defeated Sain danced circles around Bartre.

In fact, the cavalier was only able to witness the tail-end of the fight. Unremarkably, Bartre was knocked back. He dropped his axe, and the judges called it.

"I can't say that was unexpected," Kent shrugged.

Sain had come to a different conclusion. "I must speak to her!"

"Can you even—"

Sain ran off.

"—walk…" Kent trailed off, watching his friend scamper away. Scratching his head, he elected to go find Bartre.

-X-

"Wait up!" cried Sain as he tried to catch up to the woman who had bested him.

She turned, giving the green knight a confused glance.

"Would you favor me with your name, or better yet your company?" Sain said this as he was out of breath, and it came off as far less smooth as he hoped.

"You're that cavalier who fought me on foot." She offered Sain a smile. "That was a big risk."

"It didn't work out," Sain said, his expression falling.

She shrugged. "No, it didn't. But I admire it. My name is Karla."

"Sain of the Caelin canton!" the proud knight declared. He smiled when it drew a hint of a chuckle from the black haired woman.

Karla turned her full attention to Sain. "So what brings you to Ostia, Sain of Caelin?"

Eager to impress, Sain began, "It's an awfully long story. But fear not! For I am the best orator in the land of fire and passion, Lycia!"

-X-

"Well, you certainly weren't lying," Karla said. "You're an awfully fine storyteller."

"You honor me, dame Karla," Sain smiled.

The two had found their way into a tavern during Sain's epic. The green cavalier was ecstatic.

"Sain, might there be room in your company for one more?" Karla asked.

Sain's eyes lit up. "Oh, I believe so."

"Good. Your quest is just, and it may even benefit my own," Karla said.

"You have a mission as well?"

"Allow me to take my shot at telling a tale…"

-X-

"Karel? Why, I think we have a man in our group by that name," Sain said once she finished.

Karla raised an eyebrow. "Then it's decided. I'm going with you."

Sain let a wide smile unfurl on his face. "Excellent!"

"I must find my brother. And…it is uncommon to come across such an honorable knight such as yourself."

 _Oh, if Kent heard that!_ Sain thought. "My lady, you honor me! It seems we were fated to be!"

Karla chuckled. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sain."

"I would never dream of it." Sain stood up from their table. Holding out an arm, he invited, "Shall we?"

"Gladly," Karla said as she took his arm.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This made me all kinds of nostalgic to write. It's been a very long time since I've written anything in canon with old FE. Hell, a long time since I've read FE in general aside from sparse updates.**

 **Sounds like time to reread Wayward Son for the fourth time, then.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot!**


End file.
